1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive to which optical disks having different disk formats from each other are mounted, and a method for identifying optical disks. Specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disk drive and the like in which plural frequency components corresponding to the frequencies of the groove wobbles of plural kinds of recording-capable optical disks are respectively extracted from the signals corresponding to the groove wobbles reproduced from the mounted optical disks, and based on the extracted plural frequency components, it is identified whether or not the mounted disks are recording-capable optical disks, thereby identifying accurately in a short time whether or not the mounted optical disks are recording-capable optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As DVD-type optical disks, suggested are recording-capable optical disks such as DVD-R disks as write-once type disk and DVD−RW disks and DVD+RW disks as rewritable optical disks, as well as reproduction only optical disks such as DVD-ROM disks. These DVD-type optical disks are defined to have a diameter of 12 cm, and are in an identical outside shape. As DVD-type optical disk drives, there are optical disk recording and reproducing apparatuses for recording and reproduction, and optical disk reproducing apparatuses only for reproduction.
As described above, since the DVD-type optical disks are in an identical outer shape, several kinds of optical disks different in characteristics and the like are mounted to the DVD-type optical disk recording and reproducing apparatuses and the optical disk reproducing apparatuses described above. In this situation, each of the apparatuses is required to identify the mounted optical disk, and to handle the mounted optical disk based on the result of the identification.
For example, when mounted to the optical disk drive is a recording-capable optical disk on which a duplication inhibited digital video signal has been recorded neglecting the duplication inhibition, the optical disk drive identifies the optical disk as a recording-capable optical disk, and does not reproduce the recorded digital video signal.